leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ekko/@comment-25223119-20151007194220
Super versatile, can basically go Jungle, Top, Mid or even sometimes, support and stilll be a nuisance to enemy team. I don't know but Ekko is literally Yasuo 2.0, with less mobility, more burst and more tankiness, weebit less annoying but still a bloody nuisance to deal with and is like Yasuo, the star of the team because everyone has to play by him. Old comments say he lacks damage, his ratios are decent, so are his % damage, and I just think that's the biggest lie I've ever hear from Ekko lovers. Someone was comparing him to Elise, whose kit allows 6 abilities, and therefore more damage. But let's be practical, a good Ekko player will find ways to land everything. Passive has 80%, Q has 120%, W gives % scaling based on his AP, E grants mobility and stacks with Lich Bane %, R damage 130%, okay you say he rarely uses the damage component, then 20%+ (on average in a game, AP Ekkos will rack up to 600AP late game) 36% (underestimating values here by the way, it's 6.6 per 100 AP, not 6 per 100 AP) heal based on damage taken. Those ratios are more than what most Elise players can dream for. And since majority of Elise players run by AP bruiser, her damage is lower compared to Ekko. But what makes me hate him is how tanky he can be, even though he's meant to be durable, not impenetrable. While his kit demands smart planning, it's basically a no brainer in the utility/cc component. 150% on his shield is already enough, but 56% self heal at max rank ult is stupid. It's not about learning how to play against him, it's just the fact that he is one bloody nuisance to deal with all game long. If Yasuo is the one champion you want to kill every game, then Ekko is the is the one champion you don't want to see in any game. Ekko is straightforward to deal with, but it doesn't mean he's easily countered/taken care in teamfights. Why does he get so much reward for committing mistakes? One mistake from him and he instantly recovers 50% of lost health at minimal level, and possibly 75% of lost health with careful planning. A good team spends so much effort trying to shut this boy down, only to watch their hardwork get washed down the drain by the click of an R button, and the R button turns the tide of teamfights. Killing him constantly requires the effort of 2 or more people, unless that Ekko is a bad player, it's difficult for a single person to kill him. Honestly, I'm not trying to hate on him. This boy can have more damage, but I don't think he deserves a major shield and on top of that a massive heal. He is an assassin for god's sake, he's meant to be squishy, he's meant to die easily but he's also supposed to be good at annihilating single targets, and he does that well. Yet he's got the durability of a tank from his W and R. Not that he soaks up a lot of damage, but he can shrug off damage easily. I rather him be built along the path of Riven, whose dependent on mobility and a shield to soak damage. He can have the heal, but for all the love of all that is holy, nerf the base percentage and the % he gains to his corresponding AP. It's already a sin that he has good utility for an assassin and funny how league players of these days complain that someone like Tryndamere or Anivia are toxic for having revival/immortal mechanics when Ekko is the worst of the two. Saying he is melee and thus high skillcap and therefore, bigger rewards is so bullshit. Every melee champions are definitely of higher skillcap but it doesn't mean they need to have obnoxiously huge rewards. Even Fiora is comparably much more balanced than him in terms of what her kit can offer, she has an aoe heal, mobility, slow and parry. Ekko? % HP damage, mobility, heal, shield, slow, on hit. I hope this guy gets his durability nerfed. For all there it is now, Ekko doesn't even have a high skillcap. Reducing his survivability is the one thing that needs to be done, in order to increase his skillcap, so that the rewards that he receives are justified.